American Alchemist
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: Ed and Al crossed over the gate with no hope of returning to their beloved home right? Wrong! When Hitler takes control of Germany our favorite brother’s travel to America were the meet Einstein and FDR and try to figure a way back home. EdWin and Royiza
1. Chapter 1

**Hey first time here in Alchemist land…sorry for the pun but it had to be done. This is mine own version of what happens to the Elric brothers in Germany and that type of thing**

**Chapter 1 **

**To America with love **

"Brother listen to this!" Al said running towards his brother in a large market place somewhere near Hamburg.

"What is it Al?" Ed said as he paid for some fruit.

"Hitler is the new leader of Germany!" Al said panting for breath. Ed's face went pail. Hitler the man who wanted to use Alchemy to control Germany was now its leader. "It gets worse though" Al said with a grim tone.

"What could be worse?!?" Ed said practically screaming. People in the market place were now listing very closely to the brother's conversation because it was the first they had heard of anything about Hitler.

"Its rumors but…" Al was chocking on his own words staring at the ground with tears coming from his eyes.

"What…" Ed said looking down at his brother.

"Hitler…Hitler wants to eliminate the Jews" Al said. The market place went silent. No one spoke, the only sound there was the wind picking up speed. It brought change…a change that no one wanted.

"Let's go" Ed said as he dropped the fruit and starting head to the docks.

"Where brother?" Al asked as he fallowed his brother

"Somewhere where Hitler can't effect us somewhere safe" Ed said as he reached the ticket booth.

"May I help you?" The blond women asked from behind the glass.

"Two tickets to the United States"

**First chapter short and sweet**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 chapters at once **

**Chapter 2 **

**The boat of Hell **

"_Argh…_my stomach…why did I want to go to America again?" Ed groaned as the ship went up and down with the waves. He and Al were leaning over the railing watching the water below and the night sky above.

"Because a mad man is in control in Germany" Al stated as he started to draw something on a piece of paper. Ed sighed and watched the stars. He started to see images of Amestris. He smiled as he saw the images. He saw one of Armstrong flexing his muscles and the little pink sparkles surrounding him. He saw one of Roy and Riza holding each other '_Hmpf…the only thing this world has done right' _Ed thought to himself. He saw some more images and then he saw one that stole his breath. It was Winry. Ed never told anyone his true feelings about the girl but he truly did love her.

Ed was snapped from his thoughts when he got a glimpse of what his brother was drawing. Ed got an evil grin on his face. "What you drawing bro?" Ed said slyly as he leaned over to see what his brother was drawing.

"Oh this…it…its nothing just a pointless drawing" Al said as his face went bright red.

"Since its pointless let me see" Ed said tugging at the paper.

"No bother its mine!" Al said as he tried to pull the paper away.

"LET ME SEE!!!"

"NO!!!" Al tried to keep the paper away from his brother but Ed could reach to the side Al was holding it to. Then Al got an Idea. Al shot his arm into the air and kept it above his head. Ed's face went pail the bright red in frustration.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Ed shouted as he tried to reach the paper that was out of reach. Al just smiled promptly as his brother tried to jump up to grab the piece of paper. Then someone snatched the paper from Al's hand.

"Brothers should not be fighting they should be getting along as best friends not as enemies!" Al and Ed looked up and both their faces went pail.

"Oh hi Armstrong" the brothers said in unison. It was true the person they were looking up at was no other then this world's version of Alex Louis Armstrong. The man was still as strong as an Ox and took off his shirt whenever possible but because of the confined space on the ship he could not do it as much as he wished.

Armstrong bent over and gave the piece of paper to Ed and then patted him on the head. Go off now look at what your brother drew because the both of you must believe each other if you wished to survive in the new world. Armstrong said before disappearing into the ship. Ed scanned the paper over and then began to laugh out loud, while his brother just hung his head in despair. The picture was of a Transmutation circle but in the four corners of the paper where cats.

"Oh…oh…this is good I needed a laugh" Ed said as he whipped a tear from his eye. Then he looked over the circle again to see how complex the design was and that it looked far more in depth then a normal circle must be to form a simple mutation. "Al…what is this?" Ed asked still trying to take in all the shapes and symbols.

"Well brother I have been thinking about how to get us home…our _real_ home. So I thought about all the books I have read about Alchemy and then it hit me. What if we used lighting or some form of it maybe an intense heat so supply what we would could do to form a one way gateway back to our world and to have it be open long enough for us to jump through" Al said as he looked into the water. Ed stunned by what his brother had said looked over the circle again and again then paused.

"How the hell did you figure this out I have been here longer then you and never came up with an idea like that!!!" Ed once again shouted.

"Well brother I did study harder then you did" Al said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How?" Ed asked venomously.

"Teacher made me read book after book and after I became a State Alchemist I must of read ever y Alchemy book in the library twice. Al said rubbing the back of his head.

Ed just stared at him for awhile and the turned away smiling. "I bet I still got a better score then you on the test. Ed said holding that glory over his brother.

"You got 98 right?" Al asked looking over at his brother.

"Yep! Mustang even said I got the highest score ever!" Ed said still being full of himself.

"Well…I got a 100" Al said rubbing the back of his head even more.

Ed just turned around and stared at him.

"WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE!!!"

**Chapter 2 done**


End file.
